Epic Rap Battles of HoO
by Camomelon
Summary: Just like the title says. This is where you choose which Percy Jackson and the Olympians character will rap battle who and who won other rap battles! Remember, you have to decide who won and who's next!
1. Percy vs Hazel

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!**

Percy vs. Hazel

BEGIN!

Percy:

_My name is Percy and I'm the hero of the gods_

_I stopped Kronos from taking over against all odds!_

_You think you can beat me? Don't even try!_

_If demigods were fish, you would be the small fry!_

_I defeated many Titans and I'm rapping like mad,_

_You're supposed to be dead, so just go back to your dad!_

_You travel in tunnels? I can breathe underwater!_

_I just gave the smack down to Pluto's daughter!_

Hazel:

**Come on you stupid Seaweed Brain and make a better stand**

**You don't know what it's like to die, but soon you'll understand!**

**I'm gonna rescue my brother, and no one's going to stop me**

**Then I'll be more famous than you ever will be!**

**You fly on a Pegasus? I ride the fastest horse!**

**We'll ride circles around you, maintaining a steady course!**

**I just drilled you with this rap, there's no way you can win!**

**Just run away with Annabeth or I'll lock you in Pluto's dungeon!**

Percy:

_You call that a rap? A weak one I suppose._

_You didn't stand very long with Gaea while she rose._

_The horse you mentioned earlier? Arion's quite rude._

_At least Blackjack stays by my side while Arion leaves you screwed._

_I've travelled in the Labyrinth, and made it out alive._

_The only thing you ever did was die and then revive!_

_I returned Zeus's lightning bolt with limited time,_

_Go back to elementary and learn how to rhyme!_

Hazel:

**Stop Percy please, you're hurting my ears,**

**The day you stop rapping is when everyone cheers.**

**Do you really think swimming powers are very heroic?**

**Controlling the earth, now that's epic!**

**The effort you make to safe your friends is sweet,**

**But if someone captures Annabeth, you'll be totally beat!**

**There's no reason to hate me Percy, there's no reason at all.**

**Just accept the fact that I'll always win or that will be your downfall!**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!


	2. Piper vs Annabeth

**As requested by ComputerAddictBeta3.5. Next round (it was only a matter of time), it will be Jason vs. Percy!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!**

Piper vs. Annabeth

BEGIN!

Piper:

_Hey there Annabeth, we have a rap battle to attend._

_But this will be an easy fight 'cause you're crying for your boyfriend!_

_I know I should be nicer, because you showed me around camp,_

_But you're looking at my boyfriend like he's the cause of your cramp!_

_I heard that you once loved a guy, they say his name was Luke,_

_The fact that you're dating his enemy just makes me want to puke._

_I know my mom will love all the twists and turns you took,_

_But stop staring at my boyfriend badly and just go read a book!_

Annabeth:

**Don't bring Percy into this, or Luke for all that matter,**

**The more you talk about them, the more you make my heart shatter.**

**You never knew your boyfriend, and Jason doesn't know you.**

**And he is not the kind of guy that you always knew!**

**I'm six times as smart as you, and more if I'm correct.**

**Then again, I'm never wrong, so show some more respect!**

**I've been at camp for many years, I've progressed in skill.**

**Mention Percy one more time and you'll be my next kill!**

Piper:

_Oh! That's mean, now I have to make you bite the dust._

_I bet you're jealous of me and Jason, the guy you don't trust._

_I overthrew Drew, the girl you couldn't handle,_

_Be glad I did it before she caught you and Percy in a scandal!_

_I could charm speak, you know, make you do what I want._

_But no matter what I make you do, it will always be a taunt!_

_Well I think that settles it, now go read some Macbeth!_

_I just drilled you with this rap, see ya later Annabeth!_

Annabeth:

**I've been fighting all these monsters since I was a little girl.**

**But all these silly raps you make just make me want to hurl.**

**My mind here is infinite, my knife skill outranks yours,**

**You're a spawn of Aphrodite, so just go shop in some stores!**

**I'll continuously look for Percy, you'll stop after a couple days.**

**I navigated the Labyrinth and solved it's endless maze!**

**So just give up this rap and go try on pretty dresses,**

**And don't ever mess with Percy, that's my final message!**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!


	3. Jason vs Percy

**As requested by OogieBoogie94. He helped me with some of these raps, so thank you!**

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

Percy vs. Jason

BEGIN!

Jason:

_Great, so now we have to rap battle._

_Well then get ready, Ocean Boy, 'cause I'm gonna make your brain rattle!_

_You can swim in the water? I can fly in the air!_

_I'll fly so high and then call down," How's the weather down there?!"_

_Percy, you can't beat me, 'cause I spit rhymes like Epic Lloyd. _

_Try to make a comeback and you'll only get destroyed._

_No matter what you do, I'll beat you rhyme for rhyme,_

_This water punk I beat is way past his prime!_

Percy:

**LOOK! UP IN THE SKY! Is it a bird? Nope, it's a kid.**

**But while he's busy bluffing, I'm just talking to a squid.**

**I don't need wind-based powers to know that your rhymes sucked.**

**Heck, you fell down by a brick that some random guy chucked!**

**I supported your territory, just so you could fly.**

**That's right Grace, I held up the sky!**

**Now listen up disGRACE, I'll destroy you once and for all.**

**You'll probably need your girlfriend's help, but she's busy at the mall!**

Jason:

_Don't try to win dude, you'll only make things worse._

_Plus you know I'm beating you verse for verse._

_I've got ideal vision, and perfect precision,_

_And you're too dumb to even make a decision!_

_The Roman Way is how to prevail,_

_So a Greek facing me?- will always fail!_

_I'm scaling tall building with a single leap,_

_Hey, you're looking tired, let me put you to sleep!_

Percy:

**Want to know why I'm tired? You're rapping too slow!**

**I can control the water flow, all you do is make the wind blow!**

**Your strategies are weak, your combat is cheap,**

**And while you fly high, I'll just dive deep!**

**You know the old saying," as fast as lightning"?**

**Well it just became slower, 'cause you rap so slow, it's frightening!**

**This has been too easy Jason, Thalia could do better,**

**Instead of rapping live, you should just write a letter.**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO**


	4. Leo vs Frank

**Ok, so a couple people wanted this to go down. And so I give. Also, I'm getting a lot of people wanting Annabeth to rap. Many others want Gaea to rap. So next round, it's Gaea vs. Annabeth!**

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

Leo vs. Frank

BEGIN!

Frank:

_I'm as strong as an ox, I can kill you with one hit._

_Turn into a gopher, make a hole, so you can fall in it!_

_I destroyed the giant Alcyoneus, without breaking a sweat._

_You almost blew up Camp Jupiter, made us look like a threat!_

_You're as smart as a chicken, I'm the smartest of the bunch._

_Except for maybe Annabeth, but that's not happening much!_

_The way you fired on New Rome makes you look like a traitor._

_The Romans will target you and turn you into a smoked tater!_

Leo (really fast since he's hyper):

**Yo, Frank, it's time to die.**

**Time to take revenge and make your momma cry!**

**Shut up, man, I'm Lilo, you're Stitch!**

**You're a moron, you're as dumb as a witch!**

**I'm the best for this quest, I'm the one who built the boat!**

**I'll set ablaze and then we'll see who's the one to gloat!**

**Your life is on the line, my friend, it relies on a stick.**

**I'll burn it down, burn you up, and your life will end real quick!**

Frank:

_Stop smoking Leo, you could die, you think you're hot?_

_When I hear you it sounds like you're choking on a big knot._

_I could turn into a whale, and I'll swallow your ship whole. _

_My face may look like a baby's, but yours looks like a troll!_

_Stop staring at my girlfriend Leo, or I'll squash you like a bug._

_So you built an awesome ship, but don't act all smug!_

_This rap is like a crowbar, you go lower as I go higher._

_Call me the fire extinguisher, 'cause I just put out this fire!_

Leo:

**Woah man, you're looking ill.**

**You need to take a chill pill.**

**Poseidon's blood is in you, but you can still get burned.**

**I could burn that little stick of yours and we'll see what you learned.**

**I flew a dragon, flew a helicopter.**

**Yet I still never slew a monster.**

**Your time has burned away Frank, there's a new hero in this game.**

**And a harder one this time, Leo is the name!**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!


	5. Annabeth vs Gaea (or Gaia)

**Hello! So this is my solution to having numerous authors ask for Annabeth to rap and Gaea (or Gaia) to rap: put them against each other!**

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

Annabeth vs. Gaea

BEGIN!

Annabeth:

_Alright, what's going on dudes and welcome to my victory._

_I'm just going to put this mound of dirt out of its misery._

_There's something in your eye, it looks like it's infected._

_It looks like a bunch of poison that somebody injected!_

_You can't even fight, you'll get owned by a little girl!_

_The way your face is full of mold just makes me want to hurl._

_They call me Annabeth Chase, and I'm brave enough to fight!_

_Now just take your silly army, and just go flipping hide!_

Gaea (or Gaia, whatever):

**Hello there, little girl, did you just say hide?**

**You'll regret that you said that, when I get rid of all your pride!**

**Go plan and build Mount Olympus, I got better things to do.**

**My monster army's waiting for my orders to kill you.**

**I was the world's first living being, I gave birth to the Titans!**

**When I regain control of the world, it will blossom and brighten!**

**The Titans are popular, the Gods are crap.**

**Watch me squish your pretty face, with this deadly rap.**

Annabeth:

_Let's see who's making this deadly, I personally think that's me._

_When I'm finished off with you, you'll sink down under the trees._

_I don't need an army. What are you thinking, that I'm weak?_

_I'll do the things your monsters should've done in less than half a week!_

_You need an army to control Tartarus, I can do that with just Percy._

_As soon as my rap's over, you'll be begging for mercy!_

_The next time you try to battle, with you're sleeping eyes._

_Don't try and battle Annabeth Chase, cause if you do, you're the one who dies!_

Gaea (or Gaia):

**I will disappear if you no longer dear to battle.**

**I'll swallow you, until your big brain starts to rattle.**

**I'll travel through the earth, until you get dizzy.**

**I wonder how those silly blueprints can keep you so damn busy!**

**The stuff that makes you happy, makes me think you have a mental disorder.**

**The only thing that makes me happy are my people at the borders.**

**Enough with this rap, the Gods are nearly done.**

**Go rot in Tartarus, and be forever gone!**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

**The good news...I have a treat for you guys next round: the battle of the the Big Three! Zeus vs. Poseidon vs. Hades! The bad news...I won't be able to update for awhile because my cousins are visiting for THREE WEEKS! I'll see what I can do though.**


	6. The Battle of the Big Three!

**Hello! The only reason I had time to write this is because I was coughing, sneezing, and getting a 102 fever. Lucky me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

THE BATTTLE OF THE BIG THREE!

BEGIN!

Hades:

**Great, another thing I'm forced to do.**

**But I'm tired of being pushed around, so I just came to tell you:**

**I didn't want to rule the underworld, but my own brothers made me.**

**You break the oath you made me keep and say you got off easy.**

**Zeus, you get all the children you like.**

**But whenever I have a child, you kill it with a lightning strike!**

**And please Poseidon, just be glad I spared your son.**

**I could've unlocked monsters from Tartarus and see if he will run.**

Zeus:

_HADES! Who told you you could go first!?_

_I would punish you, but your rhymes are the worst._

_Poseidon, you arrogant Lord of the sea,_

_Tell your son Percy to stop doing favors for me!_

_And Hades, how dare you have children!_

_You know the oath, stop mating, or they'll fight against their brethren!_

_I'm the Lord of the Sky, I defeated our father._

_Compared to me, you're minors, so don't even bother!_

Poseidon:

**_*Sigh* Now I have to listen to my brothers fight._**

**_If only Hera were hear, she would set things right._**

**_Hades, stop whining, and Zeus, quit blasting our kids._**

**_While all our children do your dirty work, you just keep making forbids!_**

Hades:

Yeah!

Poseidon:

**_You close Olympus, and you think that we'll let it slide?_**

**_Tell me Zeus, how badly hurt is your pride?_**

**_Hades, be quiet, just be glad you have a river._**

**_And Zeus, zap Percy, and I'll send you downriver!_**

Hades:

**I agree with Poseidon, despite him being too cocky.**

**With you closing Olympus, you shocked me.**

**And you're not good at keeping oaths, you're as bad as Theseus.**

**I'm tired of your ruling, the dead will rise above this!**

Zeus:

_So wait, now you're teaming with Poseidon!?_

_That jerk trapped me in a cage, and it didn't widen!_

_You want me to rule better? Fine! I'll think about it!_

_I'll just consult Athena, and she'll agree with me with wit!_

Poseidon:

**_Did you forget, Zeus, that we were also in the war?_**

**_If it wasn't for us, it would be Titans galore!_**

**_While you were fighting Typhon, he was making you drown,_**

**_I came out of the river, and took the monster down!_**

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

* * *

**Ok, looking back on it, I could've done Zeus's better.**


	7. Reyna vs Piper

**I'm back! Finally I can get back to creating these rap battles. Btw, When I left I had 40 reviews, now I have 55. Most of these are requests, so I have to get busy :). Also, the next rap battles will be Octavion vs. Rachael!**

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

REYNA VS. PIPER

BEGIN!

Piper:

_Wait, hold on, Drew is causing problems again._

_But the biggest problem I see is the one who dated Jason._

_They say that you two were the Roman Percabeth?_

_Well I see a major difference: Percy didn't catch his breath._

_How long have you been searching? Using Octavion's ways?_

_Well I guess Annabeth has you beat, 'cause she's been searching for days._

_My mom will probably adore this "cute love triangle",_

_But the show is over, 'cause Reyna just got strangled._

Reyna:

**You think you have me beat, just because you mentioned Jason?**

**Well your relationship was formed on a stupid dream you're chasin'.**

**You're not like other Venus kids, you hate that makeup crap,**

**But you still inherited one bad skill, you don't know how to rap.**

**Annabeth may be searching, but I have a camp to run.**

**While you're sucking up to Jason, we fight with Percy Jackson.**

** You Greeks can't fight, with the Venus kids and perfume.**

**When we destroy your camp, you will know the word DOOM!**

Piper:

_You Romans are so stupid, you get riddles from stuffed animals!_

_I wonder what they say? Probably, "You will see lots of funerals."_

_You don't even need Jason, 'cause you flirted with Percy._

_You're lucky Annabeth didn't find out, or you'll be begging for mercy!_

_The way you insult us Greeks, just makes me want to laugh._

_You needed a GREEK'S help to save your stupid staff._

_Anyway, it's over. Reyna, thanks for playing._

_And take better care of your camp, I'm just saying._

Reyna:

**You don't seem to realize your grave situation.**

**The Roman Empire was the best in the nation.**

**The Greeks were dominated, the Egyptians now know destroy.**

**The biggest battle the Greeks ever fought was against that walled-city Troy.**

**We took everything from you, like that statue to Athena.**

**We'll make you slaves and through you down into an arena.**

**I care about my camp, you just care about your boyfriend.**

**When the Romans invade, the Greeks will come to an end.**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!


	8. Octavion vs Rachael

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

Octavion vs. Rachael

BEGIN!

Rachael:

_The Roman prophecy teller, huh? Well I don't like what I'm seeing._

_I'm compared to a skinny kid who just keeps peeing!_

_Anyway, I'm better. I could kill you maybe._

_After all, I am the spirit of Delphi!_

_You need animals to read prophecies, I can do that with my mind!_

_You can get fooled by Mist, and you're totally blind!_

_I may be a mortal, but I'm still tough._

_I can give you a prophecy that will make your life rough!_

Octavion:

**Puny mortal girl! You're too stuck up in your pride!**

**I'm the soon-to-be Roman Praetor, so step aside.**

**You are living in a cave, I get a grand palace!**

**I helped conquer Kronos's throne, you just seeked out Daedalus.**

**Without me, the Romans would be destroyed.**

**When you give a prophecy, everyone only gets annoyed.**

**Don't try to be a superior, or you will come to me.**

**You think that you're better? I disagree!**

Rachael:

_Ouch! Stop rapping! You're hurting my ears!_

_With that shrill voice of yours, it will take several years!_

_I did more than become the Oracle, I helped Percy Jackson._

_Numerous times, really, without me, he wouldn't have won!_

_You'll never be a praetor, you have no skill!_

_And you should give up rapping 'cause your voice is too shrill!_

_You think that you can stand up to me?_

_Well for three-thousand years, lived the spirit of Delphi!_

Octavion:

**You can't really think that a stupid GREEK is better!**

**The armor on your side has the protection of a sweater!**

**The Romans know what's right, tough, and smart.**

**Compared to us, you Greeks are a fart!**

**We can stop Gaea without your pathetic help.**

**Drive a spear through the earth and make her yelp.**

**No one needs an Oracle when they have me.**

**When I'm praetor, I'll lead Rome to victory!**

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!


	9. GREEKS VS ROMANS!

**Three rap battles in one day! Also, here's a little treat for you! :)**

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

Greek demigods vs. Roman demigods!

BEGIN!

Greeks:

ANNABETH- _There's no contest with Greek Mythology and its epicness!_

_But putting Greeks and Romans together, what a mess!_

LEO_- We Greeks were the first, the original party!_

_But then Rome got all huge and took all the hearty._

PERCY- _The Greeks are the best fighters, they get the better hero._

_Compared to us, we make your sword skill level zero!_

CLARISSE- _We are more superior in every way imaginable!_

_We stopped Kronos from invading, we turned the tables!_

Romans:

OCTAVION- **Oh shut up you stupid Greeks, the Romans took over.**

**In this "Greek Mythology" the Romans are the closure!**

FRANK- **I can turn into a dragon, and take down Peleus.**

**Then I'll grab the Fleece and make my Cohort the strongest!**

JASON- **We destroyed the Titans' thrones, we made them remember us.**

**And now we will conquer the Greek camp, that you can trust.**

REYNA- **Prepare yourself, if you must, but it won't be enough!**

**Easy as pie for us, but for you it will be rough!**

Greeks:

CLARISSE- _Ok, I'm done. Let's end it now!_

PIPER- _Right behind you!_

PERCY- _You sure you want to challenge us? _

PIPER- _We defeated the flying sow!_

NICO- _We got more children of the Big Three than you._

THALIA- _We'll fry your arms!_

ANNABETH- _And your small brains,_

TRAVIS + CONNER- _You won't like what you'll go through!_

ANNABETH- _The Greeks started everything,_

NICO- _From the Underworld_…

THALIA- _…to the sky!_

PERCY- _You Roman wimps are scared of the sea,_

LEO- _Oh yeah, we'll make you cry!_

Romans:

HAZEL- **Hey Hermes kids, I got some gems…**

DAKOTA- **They're cursed and they will kill you!**

HAZEL- **A large Diamond, or massive emerald?**

REYNA- **Take your sword and run them through.**

**We'll march off to your camp…**

GWEN- **Then we'll show you who's stronger!**

JASON- **Hold on a sec. Is that a phalanx?**

GWEN- **Ok, it might take longer.**

FRANK- **Our flows are hot, we can't be stopped.**

DAKOTA- **The Romans are always higher!**

FRANK- **You Greeks are old, and worn out thin.**

JASON- **It's time that you retire!**

SUDDENLY THE GODS APPEAR…

Olympians:

ZEUS/JUPITER- STOP! I DEMAND YOU!

DEMETER/CERES- Take your aim off each other!

HADES/PLUTO- Stop rapping to see who's better!

APHRODITE/VENUS- You shouldn't even bother!

POSEIDON/NEPTUNE- You both are great in many ways,

HERA/JUNO- And we are all family.

ARES/MARS- I say that they keep fighting…

HERA/JUNO- Ares, you're a tradegy.

HERMES/MERCURY- If you continue this deadly rap,

DIONYSUS/BRACCHUS- It will only lead to bloodshed.

ATHENA/MINERVA- Now stop fighting, it is wise.

APOLLO AND ARTEMIS/DIANA- Just be friendly, and go to bed.

HEPHAESTUS/VULCAN- Seriously, it's 1:00 in the morning!

ZEUS/JUPITER- Son, that didn't rhyme…

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HoO!

* * *

**So tell me: Greeks, Romans, or Olympians?**


	10. Nico vs Kronos (or Chronos)

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. My first weeks of school are just FILLED with tests, projects, and essays. I'll try to work harder though.**

**On another subject, there have been lots of Percy vs. Annabeths and Poseidon vs. Athenas. One of those are next.**

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOO!

NICO VS. KRONOS

BEGIN!

**Nico:**

**A child of the Underworld, convinced Hades to fight!**

**You're puny army of monsters ran away in fright!**

**The spirits of souls speak to me, whether murdered or fallen.**

**Most of the Greek ghosts say that your pride was stolen.**

**Your weak time powers, cannot help you now!**

**Time doesn't affect the dead, so come to me and bow.**

**Hellhounds and skeletons! Zombies, ghosts galore!**

**Go take down the monsters, and win this war!**

_Kronos:_

_Your courage will betray you, just like your sister._

_Besides, how much dead can you muster?_

_Soon I will rule the earth and avenge my mother._

_I'll kill your father easily and Zeus, his brother._

_I'll kick you to the ground, make you gasp for breath._

_Stab my sword down, you'll experience death!_

_Your army will rise, but we'll be ready._

_Send you back to the Underworld, nice and steady!_

**Nico:**

**There is nothing to fear but fear itself,**

**Well, our whole army is fear of one's self.**

**The dead will rise with the flick of my hand!**

**We're the first ones to strike, and the last to stand!**

**The hellhounds leap, and ghosts will creep,**

**We'll put you're army to permanent sleep!**

**The zombie's moan, will make you groan,**

**And we'll send you back home!**

_Kronos:_

_You're getting too cocky, but you've made your move._

_The monsters are mighty, and the dead they'll remove!_

_I defeated the stars, and next is the sky!_

_I will conquer the world, and you will die!_

_No cannot defeat me, I'm immortal you fool!_

_The gods are all worthless, they use you like a tool!_

_Do you like death so much, you want to feel it?_

_Just look at the golden scythe, it could end you in one hit!_

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOO!


	11. Thalia vs Kione

**I decided to throw two more people in! Everyone's wanting Thalia, so expect her coming up again!**

* * *

EPIC RAP BETTLES OF HOO!

Thalia vs. Kione

BEGIN!

Kione:

_The lightning in the snowstorm, will be crushed and frozen solid!_

_You'll be another sculpture in my father's palace and I will have it!_

_Artemis has no power over me, that's what I have to say._

_After all, a hunter in a snowstorm is chasing no prey!_

_Stupid Hunters of Artemis, the wolves will eat you all._

_The giants rise, the Earth wakes up, and Olympus will fall!_

_And all of this will happen when you're sulking by your tree._

_And dare I ask, where's your failure of a cousin Percy? _

Thalia:

**As long as I stand, Olympus will NEVER fall!**

**After all my lightning strikes, you'll be burned and you will crawl!**

**My brother was injured because of you,**

**The Hunters will kill the wolves while I will spear you through!**

** I'm the daughter of Zeus, the Heroine of Olympus!**

**You just make the mountains freeze, how useless!**

**I've got news for you, Kione, I'm the hunter, you're the prey.**

**I've got a spear and a bow with arrows, you should really run away.**

Kione:

_I can make the whole world freeze if I have the power._

_You'll freeze when you least expect it, in the darkest hour!_

_Gaea's rising is unstoppable, so prepare for the worst._

_I'd freeze you, make a sculpture, and you wouldn't be the first._

_How's it like to be a tree, the kind that lives in the snow?_

_I'm a storm coming your way, I killed a bronze dragon you know!_

_Well, that's it for my rap, Gaea needs me to aid some forces._

_Oh, and watch out for the electrical horses!_

Thalia:

Is that an insult? Yes it is! I'm gonna bring you death!

You caused too many people harm, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth!

I fight in the name of Zeus, and Artemis as well.

I'm going to stop all the giants and monsters and stop the rebel!

You've got nothing but your statues, so just go home and cry!

You think that you can win? I'm the daughter of the sky!

There's no place that I can't find you, so you should just give up now.

A hunter never gives up, I'll melt the snow down!

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOO!


End file.
